


Family's What You Make Of It

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: Saturday's are always a scene of domestic bliss in the Howell-Lester household.





	Family's What You Make Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So welcome to this wee drabble of pure domestic fluff. I got the idea for this story this afternoon whilst folding laundry with my kids lol. So I hope you enjoy!

It was the weekend in the Howell-Lester household, which could only mean one thing, domestic family time. Domestic being the family pulling together and doing laundry and other bits and pieces. 

Alex; at eighteen, she was a helpful young lady who valued her life. Literally, her fathers' had rescued her from a life in hell at the tender age of just five, which she strove to repay both Dan and Phil everyday of her life. Even though she been reassured time and again that this wasn't necessary. 

Emily; at thirteen, she could be quite the handful at times. Unfortunately for Dan and Phil, Emily was bring them constant teenage angst, and could be quite the little madam at times. But her fathers' gave her the loving reassurance she needed quite regularly. They'd chosen Emily when she'd been nine, and then she was just an angry little girl who spat and kicked at everyone. But in four years the twists and turns had turned her into a loving young lady - despite all the angst on a weekly basis.

Bret; at ten, was a cheeky little rascal with the face of an angel. He'd only lived in the Howell-Lester household just over a year. When the boy had first come to them, he'd been a small scrawny lil lad, with a grubby face and dirty hands, but was very quiet and introverted. In the year and a bit since, he'd grown and filled out, his face and hands were now clean, and he was more outgoing and funny. 

So, as soon as everyone was up and sorted on Saturday, Dan called everyone together to explain what chores needed doing that weekend. 

"Okay, family, today we need to do the laundry and put it away, tidy our rooms, especially you Bret!" laughed Dan. "Then the bathroom and the kitchen need seeing to as well."   
Both Emily and Bret groaned aloud, but this just caused Alex, Dan and Phil to laugh. They knew they wouldn't argue, especially when the was the threat of them losing their tablets - this was a non-negotiable arrangement, and they knew their fathers' weren't joking around. 

First the bedrooms were tidied, all rubbish was thrown in black bags, all washing up was bought out and taken down to the kitchen, and all their dirty laundry was piled up in a corner on the landing. 

Next, Alex and Phil would sort the laundry into its relevant piles, and then put the first load in the machine, whilst Dan, Emily and Bret, tackled the mountain of washing up that had accumulated overnight, and from the kids bedrooms - especially Emily's room. The girl could go through so many glasses it was wholly unnatural. Once it was washed, they'd grab a tea towel each and dry up and put away. 

Next, Alex would go and give the bathroom a good clean. Armed with various different cleaners, she would clean the bathroom until it shone. Whilst the other members of the family would clean and tidy the living room and dining room. 

Once all the piles of laundry were done, it would all be piled on Dan and Phil's bed, and everyone would either gather around the bed, or in Emily and Bret's case, sit on the bed. They had a specific laundry folding playlist that would be played whilst they tackled this job. As they picked through the mountain of clean laundry, they would all sing at the top of their lungs. If anyone would have walked in, they'd have found a scene of complete and utter domestic bliss. Though it was unspoken by all of them, they wouldn't change what they had for the entire world. 

Come the end of the day, they would all collapse on the sofa together, and watch a movie. Bret would fall asleep on his Papa's lap, and Emily would collapse sideways so her head was couched in her Daddy's lap, and Alex would just be content to sit the other side of her Papa, so her fathers' could lean and snuggle into each other, like they always did.   
At the end of a busy Saturday, Dan would carry Bret to his room and put him to bed. Phil would half carry Emily up to room and letting her collapse into her bed and just covering her over. Alex would quietly excuse herself, so her fathers' could have some alone time. 

Once all the kids were in bed, Dan ad Phil would just cuddle up and enjoy their time together. Their lives may have become extremely domesticated since adopting their three children, but it was a blissful kind of domestic that neither could or would ever give up. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me: 
> 
> twitter: @lestertrash_  
> tumblr: @Cosmicphandom2k16
> 
> Kudos give me life! ;)


End file.
